


Rookie Assessment

by Fortuneaux



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Military, Rookie Cloud Strife, Sexual Harassment, Shinra Company, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortuneaux/pseuds/Fortuneaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth examines Cloud to see if he's fit for SOLDIER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rookie Assessment

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Sephiroth/Cloud smut! It's set in the early days of young Cloud's military career...

The metallic rectangular placate hanging on the door read:

_Sephiroth_

_Director of SOLDIER_

 

Cloud paced nervously back and forth in the hallway, reading the text over and over again. It was unfair that he was the only one punished for the fight, after all he had only made the other guys shut up… with his fists. It really was their fault for making fun of his dream of becoming a 1st Class SOLDIER one day. It was true what they had said, he was scrawny and short but it wouldn’t stop him from realizing his dream. 

 

”Goddamnit,” he whispered under his breath. He was nervous. The hallway was too quiet. There were no windows and the fluorescent lights were so bright they hurt his eyes. 

 

He had always dreamt of meeting Sephiroth. He had always dreamt of becoming like Sephiroth. He alone was the reason why Cloud had packed his bags at 14 and left Niebelheim for the military. He had always wanted to become strong and respectable like Sephiroth. Now he was to meet his idol eye to eye, but for what!? For a stupid fight! This was not the way he wanted to meet his idol!

 

The door finally opened and a soldier stepped out, holding the door open for him. Cloud looked at him warily, then past him into the office at an oak desk and a chair with its back turned towards the door. Sephiroth was sitting in that chair, no doubt about it. A chill went down his spine.

 

”Get inside,” the soldier said, growing tired of holding the door for a rookie. 

 

Cloud shuffled past him into the room, glaring him down as he did so. It was a standard office with nothing special, just a desk and a chair and a window overlooking the base. He remained by the door, not at all willing to go closer.

 

”Leave us. Close the door.” Cloud recognized immediately Sephiroth’s low voice. It really was him! His embarrassment was mixed with the childish joy of being in the presence of someone he idolized, but he bit his lower lip in order to maintain a calm composure. 

 

Cloud flinched as the door slammed shut behind him. They were alone, the silence that landed upon them felt almost suffocating. Sephiroth was quiet for a long time, the back of his chair towards him. He felt the almost irresistible urge of explaining his misbehavior but deep down he knew it was useless making up excuses to Sephiroth. _Just take the punishment and get it over with, maybe they’ll still consider you for SOLDIER if you just follow orders,_ he thought to himself.

 

”Do you know why you’re here?” Sephiroth finally broke the silence as he turned around with his chair. His turquoise eyes glared him down, their stare so intense it could’ve cut right through him. Sephiroth was an admirable man but not a very nice person, that much Cloud knew. He tolerated zero mistakes and expected everyone under his command to do exactly as he told them to. Just getting in his line of sight made most soldiers wet with cold sweat. 

 

Cloud nodded calmly, still maintaining eye contact. He was fearful of what was about to happen but at the same time he wanted Sephiroth to know that he wasn’t afraid of him. He was SOLDIER material, he wasn’t scared of anything.

 

Eventually Sephiroth turned to look at the papers in front of him. ”Cloud Strife. Assaulting a fellow rookie. What do you have to say for yourself?” He asked, again scrutinizing the rookie standing by the door from top to toe.

 

”He said I was too scrawny to ever become a SOLDIER, sir! What I did was wrong, sir! It will never happen again, sir!” Cloud replied as he had been taught to answer to his superiors, as loudly and curtly as possible. He wanted to say so much more, explain how the other guys had purposely aggravated him until he had snapped, but it didn’t matter. He was the one getting punished for assault, not the other guys. It suddenly pissed him off that he didn’t even know the bastards names. 

 

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. It made Cloud feel even more unnerved. Was he laughing at him? The thoughts began running rampant in his mind. What was his problem? Did he think he was too skinny and weak to become SOLDIER too? Cloud curled his hands into fists at the sides. Even his idol thought that he was no good!

 

”You do know that _I am the one_ who decides which ones will be accepted into extensive training and become SOLDIERs?" Sephiroth asked.

 

Cloud bit his lower lip. ”Yes, sir,” he said quietly. Sephiroth was going to say that he would never amount to SOLDIER. The other guys had been right about it. He had let Tifa down and could never return to Niebelheim ever again. 

 

”I can see that you’re determined, Cloud Strife,” Sephiroth began, laying down the papers he had been reading. ”If you truly wish to become SOLDIER I can assess you right away.” 

 

Cloud’s eyes widened. ”You’d do that?” He asked excitedly, then remembered that it was not the way to speak to his superiors. ”Yes, sir!” He corrected himself. He couldn’t believe his luck. Sephiroth didn’t seem at all interested in punishing him, instead he was willing to help him fulfill his dreams. 

 

”Come closer, Cloud Strife.” Sephiroth said, giving a very manipulative, almost syrupy smile. ”There’s no need to be so formal.” 

 

Cloud hurried to the other side of the desk and Sephiroth turned his chair to face him. He scrutinized the young rookie up close. It was true that the boy was skinny, his waist was so tiny he wondered if he could put his fingers around it. Long slender legs were hidden by the baggy pants that were way too big for him and the shirt too, it surely was one of the smallest sizes but it looked like a pajama on the boy. In contrast to his small body he had ample blonde hair growing in spikes out of his head. It defied all the laws of gravity. Behind spiky bangs his blue eyes were filled with excited anticipation, the kind that only children have. Sephiroth found himself intrigued. He wanted a piece of that.

 

”Come here,” he said alluringly, grabbing his tiny waist and pulling him into his lap. Cloud sunk into his embrace easily but there was a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. Sephiroth thrived for that look, it reminded him of a deer in headlights. Although it knew the car was coming directly towards it, it never jumped out of the way. 

 

”Don’t be alarmed. I need to examine how your body reacts to different kinds of stimuli,” Sephiroth said comfortingly, sliding his hand down Cloud’s chest and down into his crotch. He massaged the area until he could feel a bump growing in his pants.

 

Cloud blushed as he realized what was happening. Sephiroth unzipped his pants. His turquoise eyes were still scrutinizing him, watching every expression very closely like a predator watches its prey. When his warm fingers grabbed Cloud’s member the boy whimpered. Surprised by the sound he had made he covered his mouth with both hands. 

 

Sephiroth smirked. Cloud was truly a rookie, both in life and in military. Nobody had probably touched him in that manner before. He began to pump his erection slowly. Cloud leaned against him and let out a mewl into his neck. It felt so good when someone else was touching his dick, not to mention that it was the man he had always idolized. Suddenly he felt something hard against his ass and blushed even harder. It was Sephiroth’s dick! It couldn’t be anything else! Why did it excite him so much? 

 

”Touch mine,” Sephiroth commanded, his voice nothing but a coarse whisper. It sent shivers down Cloud’s spine. He simply couldn’t resist. He looked at the bulge in his black pants. It was huge. He did as he was told, opened the zipper and grabbed the large member with both hands. It was already pulsating with need and seemed to grow even bigger as he moved his hands up and down on its length. When he realized he was staring at his superior’s dick he blushed ever harder, embarrassed that he’d be so mesmerized with someone else’s privates.

 

From the corner of his eye he could see that Sephiroth enjoyed his touch. He was arching his head back slightly, breathing slowly through parted lips. His eyes were much darker than before. Cloud swallowed, he was instantly filled with an urge to go further. He wanted more. He wanted to give everything to Sephiroth. Without even noticing it he ground against his thigh in primal need. 

 

Sephiroth chuckled, nothing was as easy as a virgin rookie. Cloud was so into it that he would’ve done all kinds of humiliating things just to get release. He loved it. Cloud was easy to arouse and with a little bit of training he’d become a lovely bedwarmer. He touched the soft cheek of the boy, the blush on his cheeks combined with those huge blue eyes made him look shamefully desirable. He ran his thumb across his lips before pulling him into a kiss. He didn’t usually do that with his fuck buddies but Cloud was way too cute. 

 

Sephiroth slid his fingers into Cloud’s pants and touched his entrance. As his finger slipped inside his ass Cloud tried to pull away from him, probably shocked, but he held him tightly against himself with their lips locked together. Soon Cloud relaxed in his touch, one by one his fingers went into his tight hole. Cloud even began to move his body in the same rhythm as his fingers, mewling against his shoulder whenever he hit a really good spot. 

 

”Now it’s time to ride it,” Sephiroth said quietly, his nose buried in the blonde hair. Cloud smelled so erotic. He couldn’t wait any longer. He had to have him. 

 

Cloud looked at him, his big blue eyes wide. It took him a while to catch on and when he did his eyes grew even bigger in size as he looked at the giant dick that wanted to go inside him. ”It’ll never fit!” He protested, letting go of it. 

 

”It will,” Sephiroth said calmly. He’d make it fit. ”Take off your pants.” 

 

Cloud hesitated, weighing his options. It had felt really good when Sephiroth had touched his insides with his fingers, but the size of dick was too much! Then again if he turned him down now, would he ever become SOLDIER? Sephiroth would view him as the weak little boy he had been back in Niebelheim and forget that he even existed. He would be shipped off to guard duty in some remote spot of the planet, never to be heard of again. 

 

”Do you want to be SOLDIER or not?” Sephiroth asked impatiently. His dick was twitching, it wanted to enter Cloud so badly. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if the blonde would refuse him. Probably do him anyway. He smirked, it could be fun. 

 

Cloud stood up and let his pants drop. He hadn’t come this far to give up now. He stepped out of his shoes and climbed back into Sephiroth’s lap. His lips were burning hot. Cloud could keep kissing him for ever. His silvery hair felt like silk in his fingers. 

 

Sephiroth grabbed Cloud’s waist as the tip of his penis pushed against his tight virgin hole. At first it really seemed like it wouldn’t go in, he was still too tight, but eventually it did. Cloud whimpered adorably out of pain and pleasure as his penis slid inside him, his small fingers grasping his shirt tightly. His insides were so hot, clenching around his length tightly. 

 

”Se-Sephiroth, I can’t-” Cloud whined, but Sephiroth ignored him. He thrust his whole length into him and was rewarded with a loud moan. The boy made such lewd sounds, they made his head spin. That tiny body trembled in his lap, enduring his thrusts one after another. Cloud hung onto him desperately, crying out of pleasure each time he slid into him. 

 

He wrapped his arms around him and thrust harder, the spiky hair brushing against his cheek as he did so. Cloud writhed in pleasure, screaming all kinds of contradictory things like more and stop and no and yes. He was a mess. Sephiroth loved it. He fucked him with all he had, holding onto his tiny waist as he rammed his length into him time and again. He was so tight that with each thrust he thought he would cum.

 

Cloud came with a long moan, his small body ravished with the orgasm. Sephiroth released inside him, marking him as his own. A warm, relaxed sensation filled his body. Cloud collapsed against his shoulder, trembling all over with the aftermath of the incredible orgasm. Sephiroth couldn't help but smile. He had a new rookie to play with. Cloud seemed very docile and obedient, he would probably do anything to please his superiors. All he had to do was promise him a spot in SOLDIER. 

 

”You’ll have to go now,” he said eventually, growing tired of holding him against himself. He had never been one for all the after sex cuddling or pillow talk. 

 

”Ah, of-of course!” Cloud rushed to his feet and put on his clothes in record time. He refused to look at his superior in the eyes, he was probably embarrassed once he had realized what had happened. His cheeks glowed red as two tomatoes as a memento of what they had just done. 

 

”Cloud Strife.” Sephiroth said coldly as he fixed his attire. ”This was a disciplinary meeting. If anyone asks you, what will you tell them?” 

 

Cloud chuckled nervously. ”Uh… Oh, I got scolded for fighting.” 

 

Sephiroth nodded. ”Good. You’re excused.” 

 

Cloud hesitated but wobbled to the door. Apparently the exercise had been a bit much for his small body. He was already touching the door handle when he suddenly turned around. ”Am… am I suitable for SOLDIER?” He asked, his voice hopeful. 

 

Sephiroth crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. ”I’ll need to assess you again sometime… but I think you’d make an excellent SOLDIER.” He spoke very solemnly, like an officer of his rank should. He wanted to fuck Cloud again, but he wasn't lying. There was potential in that tiny body. Maybe even enough to challenge him some day.

 

Cloud’s face lit up. He almost jumped out of joy but then remembered he was supposed to be in a disciplinary meeting and put on the most obvious fake frown ever. ”Thank you, sir!” He shouted before exiting.

 

Sephiroth smiled, it was a twisted, crooked smile. He’d have so much fun with that one. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like my very first Sephiroth/Cloud smut? I'm also open for such pairings as Zach/Cloud, Vincent/Cloud, Barret/Cloud, PrettyMuchEveryoneExceptDonCorneo/Cloud so leave a comment if you'd like to read more! :*


End file.
